a compilation of randomness
by candycity
Summary: freeverses, of no particular era, genre or pairing. the first sixteen are for mystii's freeverse collection challenge. chapter 17: star light, star bright. reviews are adored.
1. kiss and run

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

Written for Mystii's 'Freeverse Collection' on the HPFC forum.

This one is called _Kiss and Run._

Hope you like it. R&R please. (:

* * *

lily's a pretty girl; she always has been.

_._

but as as young girl she's never liked pretty things -

dressup&&dolls&&pretty_silk_dresses

(those were _dumb_, her brothers told her; she listened)

so she left her _shinyredhair_

(tangled)

and her **sparklingbrowneyes**

(ignored)

_because that's what her brothers did, after all.  
_

_._

but now she's _eleven_ and she's not a tomboy anymore

(not really)

and she twirls around the room, her red hair _flying_ -

(like a halo – a halo of flames)

in those pretty_silk_dresses and **ribbons** and _hairclips_

_because she's a big girl now, and she likes being pretty._

__.__

then suddenly she's _fifteen_ – almost a woman

and she wears _m_ a **k** e _u_ **p** sometimes -

(like her mother does)

because she does like being _pretty_

and (almost) all the boys

(even the slytherins)

stare at her _shiny_ hair and **sparking** eyes

(never mind that she's a tomboy at heart)

_but the one boy she wants, _

_is the one that doesn't care._

__.__

but it's okay – it's all right

_there's plenty of other boys,_ her best friend says

_you don't have to go after him_ – the painfully _perfect_ malfoy boy

and so she agrees – she date other boys and breaks their hearts

(but she never really forgets him.)

_but she can't help but think sometimes – does he think she's pretty?_

__.__

and then when he finally kisses her -

(after a bloody _eternity_)

he **leaves** – leaves her and her _b r o k e n_ heart

alone to stare at the mirror, _pristine_ as her heart is _s_ **h** a tte **r** _e_ d -

.

_wasn't she pretty enough?_


	2. escaping reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Second freeverse – it's about Luna, by the way. It's called Escaping Reality. The prompt was _believe_. R&R please! (:

* * *

what they don't understand is that her insanity is her way of escaping reality.

* * *

they call her crazy; insane, a _loony_  
(but then again, who isn't?)  
but the truth is that **long ago**  
(when she was just a little girl, nine years old)  
she learnt the **truth**; the _harsh, cruel_ truth -_  
the world isn't a happy place._

(and only the _insane_ survive.)

.

and she didn't believe at first,  
but then she started _falling_ -_  
down_&_down_& _d o w n_  
(into the black abyss that was _insanity_)  
until she couldn't tell  
(make believe from reality)  
or  
(magic from science)  
or  
(anything, really)  
because she was numb, numb from the pain and despair and the _world_

_(and, darling, this numbness is what they call __insanity__.)_

_.  
_

and she stayed in that pitch-black abyss for a while_  
playing heartless, because she just doesn't care_  
(years, days, seconds – does it really matter?)  
floating, dreaming -

_dying_.

(slowly, s _l_ o _w_ l _y_)

_but, dear girl, you can't stay that way forever._

because, sometimes, all you have to do its wait -

...

...

_stay alive, darling – be patient_

_.  
_

there'll be someone  
(_a dark-haired, green-eyed someone_)  
who'll pull you from your **abyss**  
show you the _beauty_ of the world  
(a real friend – your _first_ friend)  
and then set you

f _r _e _e _

.

_and you love rolf, yes; but harry will always be your hero._

_.  
_

and yes, you know you're_  
damaged_ -  
(still crazy, but no longer _heartless_)  
but you're  
(happy, _beautiful)_  
and you'll get your happily ever after, finally.

.

(The End.)


	3. unrequited infatuation

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all.._

_The third freeverse – this one is a bit shorter, and not so sweet. If you haven't gotten the hint yet, it's about Romilda Vane. I feel that the ending was kind of silly/funny/stupid, actually._

_The prompt was masquerade.  
_

_Hope you like it, and remember to R&R. (:

* * *

_

* * *

you're just another _awestruck_ girl to him

one of those many _much_toogiggly girls

(the kind that squeals whenever he comes near

and _flirts_ at every _oppo_rtu_nity_)

.

_he's not falling for it, honey._

_.  
_

he's the _boy-who-lived_

the dark-haired, green-eyed

(completely unattainable)

**much**too_perfect_

h / e / r / o

_(and you can never resist a challenge, can you, darling?)_

_.  
_

but, don't you see -

_you can't have them all._

You can't break the hearts of

_all those nameless boys_

(at least, not Harry Potter)

.

he's **not** going to fall for your

(_batted eyelashes_, dusted with **too much** _mascara_)

or your

_(black velvet curls)_

because he's _already in love_, baby,

and it ain't with **you**.

.

he won't be your

_shiny gold trophy_

(alongside all the other **silver** ones)

because he's not into ebony-haired, hazel-eyed beauties

(he's more into _scarlet_ and _chocolate_, if you get my hint)

.

so, _sweetheart_;

understand this -

he's not a _glittery prize_ or a** shiny gold trophy**

he's not **fooled** by your _pretty, sparkly_ masquerade

but he is one thing:

.

_taken_.


	4. face up

**Disclaimer**: The genius behind Harry Potter is the lovely Ms Rowling, not me, I'm afraid.

The fourth freeverse – again, written in a hurry. Sorry. :p

The prompt was _end_.

Remember to R&R! (:

* * *

.sometimes, you really hate being labelled as

((the **bad** guy))

.

_draco malfoy's son_, they whisper,

_that one – the blonde. _

(the slytherin.)

.

always, _always_ the bad guy.

.

it isn't fair, you think -

it's not your fault you were born to

(the fucking _malfoys_)

it's not your fault, it never was.

.

.but, dear boy -

_don't you get it?_

people _label_ you

(for things beyond your control)

people blame you

(for things you haven't done)

people don't see as **scorpius**

they see you as

_(that malfoy boy)_

that's just how the world is:

/harshcruel_unfair/_

_.  
_

_but just because it's dark_

_doesn't mean you can't __shine_

.

((but if everyone hates you, what's the **point**?))

.

_silly boy – it's not the end_

haven't you seen al potter

_smile and try to make friends?_

(but, you idiot, you just brushed him off)

or rose weasley

sneak those _slightly-too-long_ glances at you?

(which you _never_ noticed)

or that the lysander guy

was **only just teasing**?

(**not** picking on you, as you thought)

.

so open your eyes

(the _malfoy-grey_ ones)

because you're not the only one

_living in the shadow of your family_

_._

((it's not that bad; it's never that bad))


	5. beauty ain't forever

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. _

_Yet another freeverse. The prompt was capture._

_Also, I'd like to thank BlueEyes444 for being the awesomest reviewer EVA. (:

* * *

_

"_click."_

_capture the moment, dear boy – it won't last forever._

_._

.he's always had an e y e for beauty -

_click, click, click – the ohsofamiliar sound_

and he's always been fascinated with

((capturing the moment))

because, you know;

_beauty doesn't last forever._

_._

_click, click, click._

.pictures of blue oceans

(glittering in the sunlight)

pristine white snow

(falling softly, _s o f t l y_ onto the ground)

they're images of prettiness, you see.

.

but there's also

pictures of dark, raging storms

(with flashes of light among the blackness)

and mud and dirt and dead leaves

(scattered c **a** r **e** _lessly_ on the ground)

because even **darkness** has _beauty_.

.

and lately, he's been taking pictures of _people_

(actually, one in particular)

someone with hair like _shining gold_

and eyes as dark as **midnight**

(which don't match quite right)

with eyes set _slightly_ too far apart

and a nose a bit off-centre

and she may not be **pretty**

_but to him, eloise is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen._

_._

_click._

"eloise, come along now."

and there's only a single click this time -

because he knows – this is final, this is **goodbye**

_and he'll probably never see her again._

and he hateshates_hates V_oldemort for separating them

((so much that it costs him his life.))

_but, dear boy – you know that _

_beauty never lasts, don't you?_

_._

_._and even as he's lying on the ground

(as cold and white as the marble he's lying on)

there'll always be pictures

(of him and eloise – together, _alive_)

.

_because, you know;_

_beauty won't last forever.  
_

_.

* * *

  
_

_Not by best, I know, but my writer's block refuses to subside._

_By the way, the part about Eloise was inspired by a part of a series called 'the daughters', in which one of the characters has 'the New Pretty', which means a means of beauty that is more unusual than the traditional tall, size-zero kind.  
_

_And I know the ending is crappy, but well...  
_

_Please R&R anyways._


	6. speak now

Pairing: AlbusPotter/KellyFinnigan (OC)

_J.K. Rowling owns everything except Kelly Finnigan and Melanie Thomas._

Inspired by Taylor Swift's song - 'Speak Now' with an angsty twist.

The prompt was _moment_.

* * *

Speak Now

* * *

_.al + kelly = 3  
_

you used write that _everywhere_

notebooks / textbooks / diaries

((and even on the walls of your treehouse))

the one place he wasn't allowed to go to

'cause, even at **six**, you knew

_(in your heart)_

one day, you'd

f

_a_

l

_l_

in _love_ with your best friend

(your bestest friend ever - _al_)

.

because you love his

eyes, like _sparkling_ emeralds

& his

**paranoia**

('cause it's just so cute)

and the way he

never_ever_ hides his emotions

("i love you, kelly")

_but just as a friend, right?_

_.  
_

and while you're _fallingfallingfalling_

(so fast it's u _n_ **n** e r _v_ **i** n g)

he steps

(_care_fully, _care_fully)

into your heart

and then suddenly, it's _his_

(the boy with the _enchanting_ smile and the **emerald** eyes)

.

_but he doesn't know that, does he?_

_.  
_

.and you're still **day**_d__reaming_ about him

scribbling '_mrs. albus potter_' on the margins of your textbooks

while he's running around

going out with _everyone_

_(except you)_

you just sit and **dream** and smile

(a fake smile, naturally)

and let your heart slowly, s _l_ o _w_ l _y_ break

(but , you're not about to lose hope, not yet)

.

not that you have a choice – he _owns_ your heart, silly girl

.

and then, suddenly, he's engaged

(to that stupid _melanie_ _thomas_ girl)

at age _seventeen_

and he's **stamping** on your heart and r _i_ p ping it

(and the worst part is, _he doesn't even know that_)

and he hands you an invite

with stupid tacky _gold_ trim

(that was _obviously_ not his doing)

with that hopeful look

in those _captivating_ eyes

"you're my best friend, kelly – you're coming, right?"

so you put on a _brightbright_ smile and nod

when what you really want to say is:

("nonononono_no"_)

.

and then you're sitting on an uncomfortable seat

in a _much-too-pink_ reception

(and you feel like you're about to** throw up**)

and suddenly there's a voice saying

"speak now or forever hold your peace."

.

and slowly, slowly, you stand up -

and everyone's eyes are on you

especially his – the burning emerald eyes

but you just stare back, and at that moment it's just _you_ and _him_

"i love you"

"meet me at our place at our time," you say

(hoping, _wishing_)

and you **wait** for his response

_(doesn't he love you that way?)_

_.  
_

but _slowly_, he shakes his head

and your heart

s _h_ **a** t t _e_ **r** s

and so you _sit back down_

numb, _bro-_ken

_but, damn, he still has your heart_

and he ain't giving it back.

.

you shouldn't have given him your heart, darling -

because you'll never be _mrs. albus potter_

you'll always & forever be

_just kelly_


	7. unfairytale

Unfairytale

_prompt: ice_

_For Dreamer-ISS - keep writing those freeverses! (:_

* * *

you weren't always this

(_ice-cold_)

you know.

.

.when you were younger

_sweeter_, more _i n n o c e n t_

you were like

a _fairy-princess_ -

all shinycopper locks and **ocean-blue** eyes

and you were

dominique

_do_ – mi – **ni** - _que_

(and such a pretty name it was, just like you)

.

but then victoire _grew up_

and she was all

**'bye, dominique'**

and _gonegonego n e_

(not just in person, but in spirit)

.

and when she came back from hogwarts

(that stupid school)

she was like,

'you're just a _baby_

why should i play with you?'

so you were alone

a **l** _one_

_(just little nobody dominique)_

_.  
_

and suddenly, you _hatedhated_ the name

because you **weren't** a fairy-princess,

_so why should your name sound like it?_

.and so when you're eleven, you say -

"Mama, I want to go to Beauxbatons."

and off to france you go -

far, _far_ away from victoire

.

but even at beauxbatons

you can't forget _victoire_

'bye, dominique'

'you're just a baby, dominique'

'i don't wanna play with you, dominique'

and it's like you're

f _r_ o _z_ e _n_

_(not a fairy-princess, but an ice-princess)_

_.  
_

and now dominique sounds very much like you

**'dominique weasley, ice-princess'**

and when you go back to the u.k. for christmas,

everyone calls you

_'vicka's little sister' – even lily, your best friend_

and you _hatehate_**hate** it

(and her)

because you're not

'vicka's little sister', okay?

.you're

'dominique weasley, ice-princess'

until someone comes along

and _br_ **ea** _ks_ the ice

(and it turns out, that someone is _just around the corner_)

.

he doesn't have the

_perfect golden hair_

or **clear sky-blue eyes**

that _prince-charmings _always have**  
**

_but it doesn't matter, see?_

'cause he's

l y s a n d e r

and even though he isn't

prince charming

it's not like her life is a fairytale, right?

.

and she really doesn't care if his eyes are

_milk-chocolate brown_

or if his hair is

**dirty-blonde  
**

'cause she's _fairytale-pretty_ enough for them both

(and anyway he's so annoyingly sweet that she doesn't care)

.

and it's not like she's a _fairytale-princess,_

_so who cares if lysander isn't prince charming?_

they're gonna get their fairytale ending anyways.

(someway or another)

.

and they

(the _ice-princess _and the un-prince charming)

lived** happily ever after.**

(kind of.)


	8. hide and seek

_Another freeverse – featuring Bellatrix and Andromeda. It's quite obviously AU (at least at the end) since in the books, Andromeda doesn't die, but whatever. _

_The prompt was hide._

_Don't forget to review! (:_

_-Avril xx

* * *

_

_'come out, come out, wherever you are'_

when you were littler

more _inno_cent

it was a teasing c **a** l **l**;

_'eight, nine, ten -_

_i'm coming!'_

_.  
_

and then she's **find** you and you'd _fall over_

_l _a_ u _g_ h _i_ n _g

(because you could never hide from her, could you?)

.

and then it was like she

_**g**_

**r**

**e**

**w**

_up_

and hide-and-seek were for **babies**

and then her teasings became

_vicious_

and her laughs grew

**cruel**

(and she wasn't your _bella_ anymore, was she?)

.

but guess what?

.you never

(evere_ver_)

forgot your childhood together

playing _hide-and-seek_

but now she's calling again -

_mock_ – **ing** – ly

_'come out, come out, wherever you are'_

but this time you're not going to let her **find** you

.

and so you run

_away away _**away**

because if she _finds_ you

the only one laughing will be

**her**

**.  
**

(so run and hide, darling, _for your life_)

_'eight, nine, ten - _

_i'm coming!'_

_.  
_

and there she is again

dark hair w _i_ **l** d

she's _laughing_

because she's won **again** -

_for the last time._

(you know she's finally got you, right?)

.

.and then there's a flash of **greengreen** light and then -

_n o t h i n g._


	9. cinderella

A/N: This freeverse stars the lovely (or _is _she?) Victoire Weasley, with supporting characters Lily, Dominique and Teddy. I'm rushing to finish everything before school reopens, so excuse the pathetic-ness. The prompt used was _puppet_.

* * *

it's like some sort of

((stupid angsty muggle fairytale))

the kind that alwaysalways**always**

has a _happy ending_

and a so very pathetic _damsel-in-distress_

(cry me a river, mate)

.

except, _d a m n_

**this isn't a fairytale on TV**

this is reality

**re – al – it – y**

and there's no-one to yell

'_cut_!'

when the scenes get too _dramatic_

and you're on your own

you're dangling **helplessly** (?) on Fate's

_(oh-so-cruel)_

**blood-red** puppet-strings

forced to do its _bidding_

with a fake, **painted** smile and eyes that remain _bright_

(even though all you wants to do is _cry_)

.

you've been **invisible** for weeks now

no-one cares enough to

cut those cruel _puppet-strings_

watch you fall to the ground

hurting but _f r e e_

_._

but you trust in those stupid love stories -

you wait for a **prince-charming** to set you free

and then you'll get your _fairytale-perfect_ happy ending

_(silly girl – do you really believe that?)_

.

'isn't anyone trying to **find** me? / w_on't ____somebody_ come take me home?'

.

no, baby girl – no one's trying to find you

(not unless you try to break free **yourself**)

it'll hurt, you know

but, darling; you're **not**

(repeat _not_)

a damsel-in-distress from some

_stupid love story_

_._

so tug your pale wrists against those _restraints_

grit your teeth and **p u l l **harder

no-one's going to rescue you this time-

and if you don't try

_it's your problem._

_(yes, it's cruel, isn't it, sweetheart?)_

but, baby, it's your own fault

(you know that?)

you depended on _dominique_

to **pick you up** when you fell

on **lily**

to fix up your _broken heart_

on your _pretty_ face

to get you out of trouble

.

(but did you ever do anything for yourself by yourself, pretty girl?)

.

so, darling;

for _once_ in your _life_,

stop waiting for _someone else_

to **come to the rescue**

.

set yourself

_f r e e_

and understand the harsh reality:

there is no prince-charming, sweetheart;

(only rainbow-haired **teddy**)

no pretty bluebirds and sweet mice

(only _dominique_ and lily)

.

and let's face it;

you're **not** _cinderella_,

no matter how fairytale-pretty you are.


	10. devil in disguise

My first rhyming freeverse – it's LilyScorpius. The prompt was _web_.

To be honest, I really rather liked this, even though it's reallyREALLY short. I'm not much of a poet, but...well. R&R anyways! (even if it is to tell me how awful a poet I am)

* * *

._s i g h t l e s s_ eyes

s **h** _a_ t t **e** _r_ e d **heart**

(( _lost_ ))

goodbyes

...

you're

_f_

_a_

_l_

_l_

_i_

_n_

_g_

**ap** a _rt  
_

_.  
_

he_'s _like an

_angel of crystal-glass_

_g l a c i a l _and (_pretend)_ sugar-sweet

but it'll _b_ **r** _e_ **a** _k_ and pierce your  
(heart)

leaving you _drowning_ and

-incomplete-

_.  
_

he's d – r – a – w – i – n - g you in -

_(he simply _smiles_ and _**damn**_, you're his)_

innocent girl, o p e n your eyes

don't get sucked into

_(his black abyss)  
_

_.  
_

but you're too

(_young_)

to understand -

he's just playing with you

(with his web of _lies_)

he'll _draw_ you **in**, then

toss you _out_

he's the grey-eyed devil

in his

((sugar-sweet))

_disguise  
_

_.  
_

so, _pretty little girl_ -

you should've **listened**

(_wrong_ / or / right?)

but you realised

(( much too _late_))

that _grey-eyed_ devils

are never (_ever_**ever**)

_prince-charmings _

or

heroic knights


	11. perfectly imperfect

Yeah, another one. This one is just so predictable and unoriginal I could cry, but in my defense, the prompt was imperfect (which just screams predictable, angsty Avril-generated shite).

* * *

you were always the

/ little – _miss_ – popular /

the _p r e t t y_ one

the role-model

...

( weren't you, darling? )

.

you're

rox – _xanne_

(( **weasley** ))

the **straight – o** student

the resident _broken-heart-fixer_

everybody's best friend

( but are you really? )

.

you're the first one to get picked

( you never asked )

the number – one problem-solver

( you _always_ know – **or do you**? )

fashionista / teacher's pet / best friend

_but no-one can be perfect, y'know?_

( _no you don'_t / **yes you do**)

.

because, yeah, you used to like being **perfect**

everyone liking you and all that _shite_

so you _dolled_ yourself up

gave everyone an

(utterly / fake)

_lipstick-painted _smile

and then suddenly

_everyone's your best friend_

( right? )

.

but you know you can't keep up the **pretense**

and anyways you're getting tired of being

_ever-perfect_

_(oh, yes, dependable little roxy, sweet little roxy)_

.

so then you start to

_d e l i b e r a t e l y_

un-perfect-ify yourself

( a.k.a. rebel against perfection – but it's a mistake, roxy dear )

you dye your hair

(( _violent electric-blue_ ))

you **trash** your fashion magazines

bye-bye, /_ teen witches weekly_ /

and you purposely fail all those tests

_PoorDreadfulTroll_

and **damn**, it feels oh-so-_good_

_(a temporary effect of rebellion, darling, nothing permament)_

_._

because it's no use trying to

run / away / from / yourself

the dye will _fade_

the euphoria'll dissolve

so, might as well go back to being

_painfully – perfect_, right?

(wrong, baby girl.)

.

trying to be ever-perfect

(_strikethrough_)

rebel against everyone?

(**been there, done that**)

so why not just

_be yourself ?_

_._

.not

/ pretty / dependable /

(**pretend**) _perfect_

_little roxy_

_/  
_

or

/

teenage rebel

/ i **hate** everyone /

h e a r t l e s s / as / _h e l l _

_candy-stealing roxanne_

_/  
_

but maybe just

_r o x a n n e_

the girl with the

_paint – splattered_ bedroom

**charcoal – stained **sketchbook

_bitten_ fingernails

**u n r u l y** scarlet _curls_

brokendreams / **endlesshope**

and a secret desire to

_f - l – y_

_._

and so maybe you're not

_p e r f e c t l y – p e r f e c t_

ora

teenage / rebel

but hey, who cares?

.

maybe

( just _maybe_ )

you like ( **love** )

being

(( **imperfect** ))

/ 'cause hell, you're you

and that's all that matters /


	12. sparks fly

For LittleMissWesley's Freeverse Song Challenge and Mystii's Freeverse Collection on the HPFC forum.

The song was** Sparks Fly**.

The prompt was _thousand_.

* * *

'cause i see

_s p a r k s_ fly

whenever you

(( smile ))'

**sparks fly,** _taylor swift_

* * *

his smile is like_** s t a r l i g h t**_.

.

the story starts 

(as always)

with a _girl_

(_red_-headed and **dark**-eyed)

and a **boy**

(**dark**-haired and green-eyed)

.

she's your _average_ tomboy

with a **m i l l i o n** brothers

(okay, so it's six, but still)

and grew up thinking that _dolls_ were

l – a – m – e

and stealing **broomsticks**

from the shed

.

he's your **typical** orphan:

parents? dead.

relatives? wishes he were dead.

**magic powers?**

(wait, _what_?)

.

and the world's like_, oops, you're not so typical anymore - _

and_ oh yeah, did we forget to mention you're a national hero?_

and_ you do know there are about a million girls worshipping you, right?_

_._

so back to the girl:

she's just one of the

hundredsthousands**millions**

of _harry-potter-worshippers_

so

( naturally )

when she sees him

she's like

_'ohmerlin is that really _

_( harry potter )_

?'

.

and suddenly he's her _brother's best friend_

and he's become

a **distant** _dream -_

u n a t t a i n a b l e

( 'cause it's like a sibling _faux pas_ to date their best friend )

and anyway he wouldn't notice her in a

_m i l l i o n_

years

(but still, his smile makes her heart _flutter_)

...

( _right_? )

.

he does.

it takes _forever_

(and a half)

but **finally** -

_he does_.

after all that

( 'i love dean / michael / etc' )

_shite_

and that

( 'we can just be friends, right?' )

**crap**

he does.

_but isn't it too late, darling?_

haven't you

_given_

u

p

?

_(no, you haven't; and you never will.)_

_._

but even though

it's been

_years_&_years_

since she was that

desperate, hero-worshipping little girl

his smile still makes

her heart _flutter_

her glare slip

her pulse **race**

.

_sparks fly._


	13. beautiful explosion

For bookworm199612's Splish Splash Challenge & Mystii's Freeverse Collection.

The prompt for the Splish Splash Challenge was _winter candy apple._

The prompt for the Freeverse Collection was _dynamite_.

By the way, the pairing is DominiqueLysander. I've always imagined Dominique as a heartbreaker, idk why. :p

* * *

For reference, the prompts already used are:

-mirror

-believe

-masquerade

-end

-capture

-moment

-ice

-hide

-puppet

-web

-imperfect

-thousand

-dynamite

* * *

she's like a  
(( _meteor_ )) -**  
impossibly** beautiful  
unbearably ( _im_ ) perfect  
but it's always best to  
watch from _afar_;

.

'cause she's dynamite, baby,  
and she's much too**  
dangerous** / _impulsive_ / unpredictable

.

( 'don't take a step closer' )  
'cause if you if you get too close  
she'll _e x p l o d e_  
and **burn** you

.

she's like a firework display  
or a _meteor shower_ -**  
dazzling** to watch  
_untouchable _as the night sky  
impossible to get near

( or _almost_ impossible, anyways )

.

and yeah, he's as  
cautious / _sensible_ / **careful**  
as she is **not**

( but hey, who cares? she makes him feel **alive **)

.

and maybe / **o p p o s i t e s / **really do _attract_  
( but, boy, she'll _b-u-r-n_ you, don't you understand? )

.

don't be (( deceived ))  
by her _innocent_ smile  
and _eyes_ the colour of the sky on a

( **crisp winter morning **)

.

because, yeah, maybe she's as_  
sugar-sweet_ and **sinfully tempting **as a  
shiny red _candy – apple_  
_freshly _dipped in **syrupy sugar**

and covered with a layer of _poison_

(( the poison of unrequited love ))

.

because, boy, all you are to her is a toy -  
she'll _smile_ at you  
( that _candy-apple_ smile )  
and then rip your heart out of your chest  
and **stamp** on it before _kicking_ it off the sidewalk

'lysander _who_?'

.

yeah, she's a **h e a r t **_b r_**e a** _k e r_  
a _poison – apple_  
a meteorite -

(( an ohso_beautiful_ mistake ))


	14. once upon a dream

Another angsty one - okay, I swear, next time I'll write a more cheerful one. Promise. I know you guys are probably sick of all this angst and I myself am getting sick of it too, so next time – happy one. Okay?

Btw, this is **DracoHermione**. The prompt was _line_.

* * *

.she's always been a _dreamer_.

.ever since she was a child

she's learnt to look before she

_f_

_a_

_l_

_l_

_s_

_.  
_

'cause her life is like a

threadlike, **f r a g i l e** line

or a tightrope of _string_

one that will

-_sn_ / ap-

if she's not careful

.

so she treads _lightly_

tiptoeing her way across

careful to look and never fall

but really, all she wants to do is _fall_

because, in her mind, she's _secretly_ hoping

( so **very** secretly )

someone will _catch_ her

.

but like a **good little girl**,

she treads _lightly_, carefully,

( and her dream remains a _dream_ – never reality )

.

and when she finds out

( _hey, she's a _**witch** ! )

she stumbles

( _oopsie_ – daisy )

and **veryvery**_nearly_ falls

_nearly_, but** not quite.**

.

but eventually she regains her balance

( careful,_ c-a-r-e-fu-l _)

but she never really loses her desire to

**f **_a_** l **_l_

.

and when she sees him

she _trips_

( like a _careless amateur_ )

and again, **almost** falls

( but again, not quite )

.

but everytime he sends her

(( a _sneering_ glance ))

her heart _br_ **ea** ks

( little by little )

and everytime he calls her

'_mudblood_'

her mask _slips_

( s – l – o – w – l – y )

and she's desperately **clinging** onto the string,

_fighting_ for her life ( _heart_ )

but no, he's not giving it back

.

so she _lets go_

and

_f_

_a_

_l_

_l_

_s_

to the **blackness** below

( and that, my dear, is called _heartbreak_ )

.

_just like in her dreams, right?_

_wrong, darling._

( 'cause this time, there's **no-one** to catch her )


	15. anything but ordinary

Happy Valentine's Day in advance, peoples. (: The prompt was _bridge_.

As I promised, it's a happy one. No heartbreak here...although I admit, I was slightly tempted.

It's LunaNeville, in case you didn't realise.

* * *

.yeah, she's definitely

(( one of a kind ))

an **angel** with

_silvery – blonde_ locks

dreamy eyes

and **radish earrings**

.

and yeah, she's definitely

_out – of – her – mind_

( but in **a** **good way, **kind of )

but nevertheless

she's **his** lunatic

( not that she knows it )

_and that's all that matters_

_._

and the ironic thing is

she may be **insane**

but she's his

(( _bridge to reality_ ))

( but again, _not that she knows it_ )

.

on the outside

they're just friends

_talking _/ **laughing **/ hanging

but definitely not

l – o – v – i – n – g

( like he wants to )

.

because she's much too

b **e** a **u** t **i** f **u** l

c / r / a / z / y

_untouchable_

**completely&utterly**

_out – of – his – league_

_._

but she's also the one who told him to

take the risk

and forget the

_f_

_a_

_l_

_l_

'cause **if it was what he'd want -**

it'd be

_worth it all_

_._

and so he closed his eyes

( those **chocolate-brown,** _not-good-enough_ ones )

and said those words :

"hey, luna;

will you be my valentine ?"

.

and it should've been

( note: should've )

just another **sappy much-too-cliche** moment

.

but _hey_, it was luna

and she just had to go and _break all those cliches_

in a **single action**_  
_

and instead of agreeing and shrieking and laughing

( and s_kipping off into the pretty sunset _)

she simply lean in and **kisses him**

and whispers with a giggle:

"why not ?"

.

and just like that, she gone

leaving him **petrified**

and _smiling_ like an idiot

_( which he is, when it comes to luna )_

.

and yeah, so they weren't exactly a **storybook-couple**

and yeah, they were _complete opposites_

( the _crazy-girl_ and the **stutter-boy** )

but then again

_she always was the cliche-breaker, wasn't she ?_


	16. diamond in the rough

**Author's Note**: How 'bout it? Lysander/Dominique/Lily/Scorpius. Ooh. Love rectangle. Lol.

Anyways, the prompt was ship. R&R please!

-Avril

* * *

.when you were younger,

those_ tiny little toy ships_

were the bestest toys in the world

( weren't they ? )

.

and _wasn't it fun_ to

float the little ships in the bathtub ?

.yeah, wasn't it **cool** when the shower came on

and you watched them slowly

_s_

_i_

_n_

_k_

to the bottom ?

.

and weren't they, like, **just toys **?

yeah, toys that you played with

and then tossed it away ?

.

.but now **you're** the little toy ship

_struggling to stay afloat_

and she's the one who's watching you

drown

while _smiling at your despair_

( yeah, not so **fun** anymore, hey ? )

.

yeah, that girl

( dominique )

the fairytale-prettyone

with the _cornflower_ eyes

and the **butterscotch** hair

and a heart as dark as

( m i d n i g h t )

.

_play with fire and it'll burn you, darling._

_._

it was **lily** who brought you on the paradise island

( you refused to stay )

**lily** who tried to hold on

( you simply let go )

**lily** who saved you, time and again

( but you just kept _trying_

to swim out to the oncoming storm )

.

does it **hurt**, darling ?

.does it **hurt** to be _used_

_and then left to _die ?

.

'cause that's what you did to her, y'know.

.

she was all _cheerfulbubbly_ smiles

and wavystrawberry locks

but you didn't want **chocolate** eyes

( you wanted _sapphires_ )

you weren't happy with **copper**

( you insisted on gold )

.

_and look where it's got you now, sweetheart._

.

br / ok / en

useless

('cause she broke you, darling – just like you broke _her_ )

.

and now, watching her smile and laugh

( with the other guy )

doesn't it _hurt_ ?

.

doesn't it **kill** you

that you had everything in the world

but you simply

_threw it away _?


	17. star light, star bright

**a/n: **i've completely lost track of the challenge. I'm so, so sorry it took this long, and it's not even a challenge-related chapter. in case you were wondering, i'll be continuing this fic – just not for the challenge any more. 's that okay?

so, i present to you: _star light, star bright._

* * *

'star _light_, star **bright**

first star i see tonight.'

* * *

once_upon_a**time**,

you were a star.

( but that was _ohsolong_ ago, wasn't it? )

..

once_upon_a**time**,

you were beautiful.

you _shone_ -

all _glitter_ and **sparkles** and _silver_white shimmer.

( star _light_, star **bright** )

..

yes, the **spotlight** was on you -

( dominique weasley, _rising star_ )

you had your prince charming

( the rainbow-haired boy with the _sea-glass_ eyes )

and you were laughing, glowing, _beautiful_ -

( but that's not the way the story goes, dear )

..

and maybe you shouldn't have

/ pushed _everyone you loved_ away /

( but _the stage_ – they were trying to take me away from the stage )

and look at your prince charming,

he's all alone

( but you don't have time for love – you need to _shine_ )

..

but wait – _what's happening_?

the spotlight's turning away

( time's _up_, sweetheart )

the _glittersparkleshine_ is fading

( off the stage, now )

and stars are going

**black**.

..

you were -

( a princess **ripped** out of a _fairytale_ )

because _all good things come to an end_, don't they?

..

just a girl

( no more the golden-haired, sparkle-eyed **star** )

fumbling around in the dark

( what happened? Is anyone

_t_

_h_

_e_

_r_

_e _

?

)

..

no – you're _all alone_, now

but just turn your head a little, darling

look at where the spotlight went -

( _is that _-

no, it can't be. )

..

that girl

with hair like **flame**

( dancing, _burning_ )

eyes like _emeralds_

( _sparkling_ – it's your sparkle, dammit )

and the boy -

_the __boy_ -

with the rainbow-hair and the _sea-glass _eyes

(wasn't he **your** prince?)

and the audience -

( mom? dad? victoire? )

is applauding -

/ '_encore_!' /

it can't be -

_lily_?

..

smiling, laughing, like a whirlwind of **beauty**

( _she's_ the star now, darling )

so do you understand, now -

that when you _refuse to love_

( don't want to **care** – i'm the star, not them )

_then they will, too_ ?


End file.
